


The Girl Who Cried Massacre

by Misst2018, PeachySav



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Leatherface (2017), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Closet Sex, Co-Written, Crazy In Love, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dark Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, Escape, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Horror, Infatuation, Insanity, Jedidiah Sawyer - Freeform, Kudos are appreciated, Leatherface - Freeform, Lemon, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot, Possessive Behavior, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Relationship Problems, Rough Sex, Scary, Schizophrenia, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Slasher, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing, Texas, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Twisted love, Unhealthy Love, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, aggressive sex, developing feelings, horror romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misst2018/pseuds/Misst2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachySav/pseuds/PeachySav
Summary: Love comes in all kinds of forms; genuine, twisted, unconditional, and pure. Jedidiah Sawyer had never experienced love in any way, shape, or form. However, that all changed when he met you. Thanks to your qualifications, you became an intern for a psychiatrist at Gorman House Youth Reformery. Dealing with patients was a hassle, but you grew an attraction to Jedediah. You felt sympathy for him, yet a part of you knew that a killer like him could never change. Will your dangerous, yet tempting attraction to Jedediah lead you onto a path of death? Or will you realize that your heart is making a grave mistake?





	1. The Boy With The Blue Eyes

I nervously clutched the letter while scanning the address with my (e/c) orbs. ‘I hope they accepted my internship,’ I thought. Opening the letter, I poured coffee into my mug and sat it on the wooden end table of the couch. I sat on and sipped on the coffee while reading the letter.

 

_ Dear Ms. (L/n), _

_ We have received your application for our internship program. We are sorry to inform you that all intern positions for psychologist assistant are currently taken. However, if you still wish to join our program, we have provided a date for meeting with a psychiatrist who is looking for an intern. We look forward to hearing back from you. _

_ \- Dr. Lang _

_ Director of Gorman House Youth Reformery _

 

To be honest, I was a bit bummed at first, but I’m happy that I’m getting a second chance. I flipped the page over and seen the date that Dr. Lang specified. ‘19 November 2018… wait… **_THAT IS TODAY’S DATE!’_ ** I ran into my room and rummaged in my closet for an interview-friendly outfit. ‘A plain white T-shirt, black slacks, and black vans will do, I’m going to be late!’ After I changed, I immediately grabbed my purse and headed out the door. My cat, who happens to be named after a T.V. series called Dexter, stretched out and followed me. ‘Dexter! Now is not the time,’ I said as I picked him up and put him back inside. He mewled angrily as he walked off, swaying his tail in a sassy manner. I went back into my car and started it, turning on the heater to warm up my frozen hands. After putting on my jacket, I drove to the mental institution. ‘Man, how will I manage this job and college? Hopefully, the psychiatrist is nice,’ I thought while driving on the freeway. Tuning to my favorite radio station, I turned the volume up and smiled warmly to myself. 

 

_ “Oh, and baby I'm fist fighting with fire _ _   
_ _ Just to get close to you _ _   
_ _ Can we burn something, babe? _ _   
_ _ And I run for miles just to get a taste _ _   
_ __ Must be love on the brain.”

_ ~ Rihanna,  _ **_Love on the Brain_ **

 

After parking, I got out the car and grabbed my purse. ‘This is it,’ I sighed and walked into the building. Screams of patients could be heard from across the building as staff walked around, conversing among each other about work drama or patients. “Michael is something else. I don’t understand how he is still alive if he doesn’t even eat,” a brunette nurse said, stroking her locks. “You tell me. He doesn’t respond to anybody. He is another Jason,” a male doctor said, holding a clipboard. I was a bit anxious at first, but I decided to walk up to them. “Hello! You must be… er… Ms. (L/n)? Your grades are amazing! I wasn’t even that good when I was in college,” the doctor laughed while marking something down on the clipboard. “Yes sir, that’s me. I worked pretty hard for my grades with several sleepless nights and constant stress,” I giggled nervously. “Don’t worry, hun. It’ll get better once you graduate. You’ll be visiting Room 219. Take the elevator up to the second floor, turn right, and walk all the way down the hall,” the nurse smiled and handed me a map. “Thank you!” She nodded at my appreciation and continued to talk to the doctor. ‘Well, here goes nothing,’ I thought.

 

I knocked on the door and waited patiently. I read the name plaque on the screen. ‘Doctor Tasha Rositani? I wonder what she’s li-’ The door opened and revealed a short, black woman who wore a curious expression. ‘Woah… her boobs are huge!’ Her hazel eyes gleamed in the light as she looked me up and down. Suddenly, she smiled softly and shook my hand. “Now you must be Ms. (L/n)? It’s been so long since I had an intern. The warden never sends me interns because he’s a snake. Glad to have you here. Come, sit down and lets talk,” she said, leading me inside. I sat down while she pulled out a stack of papers and flipped through them. “Lecter… Bates… Bateman… here it is! If you agree to be my intern, you will be the primary care physician of Sawyer. Jedidiah Sawyer to be exact.” She pulled out a file and handed it to me. “Thats a big stack of papers. What are his issues?” She sat down and plopped the stack down with a loud thud. “What hasn’t he done? That man is crazy,” she said while giving me paperwork. “I would definitely love to be your intern since I’m interested in both psychology and psychiatry,” I grinned. “Just sign the paperwork and we are set. I suggest… you read his file to know what you’re dealing with,” she said while sipping on coffee. “Trust me, I can handle anything,” I giggled and started filling out the paperwork. “I like your confidence. Just be sure to read that file though, you don’t wanna have your finger bitten off or anything,” she laughed. “You play too much,” I laugh. 

 

After handing her the completed paperwork, she exited the room to turn it into the registry. ‘So what’s so important about Jedidiah?’ Curiously, I scanned through his file and my expression dropped immediately. ‘Multiple murders, numerous accounts of assault, paranoid schizophrenia, claims to hear voices, and suspected cannibalism? She just had to give me the worst patient?!’ I groaned in frustration and slammed the file down. My eyes wandered on the file again and seen a room number. ‘Room 233… that’s not too far from here. Maybe I should go see what this killer really looks like.’ I stood up and wandered the halls for the room. ‘230… 231… 232… 233… well, this is it,’ I thought while peeking into the door window. A male was hunched over in the corner, covering his eyes with his hands. He slowly turned his head in my direction, holding eye contact with me. His blue eyes shined with a mysterious aura as he stood up. He wore a rather curious expression as he approached the door. His dirty blonde hair swayed side to side as he walked. His facial features were… actually handsome. ‘No way. This guy can’t be a killer.’ He got close to the window and analyzed my face as if he was searching for something. He placed his hand on the window as he continued to lock his eyes with mine. “I knew you’d come. The voices told me all about you. They told me that you are mine.  **_We are destined to be together,”_ ** he said with a twisted grin. “W-what are you-”  **_“MS. (L/N), GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THAT MANIAC. YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO SEE HIM UNTIL TOMORROW,”_ ** a voice rang out from the end of the hall. I cocked my head and seen Dr. Rositani as she approached me at top speed. “I-I’m sorry, Dr. Rositani! I’ll go back to your office.” “Don’t go. The voices… you’re going to make them **_angry,”_ ** Jedidiah said in a harsh tone. I completely ignored his plea and met with Dr. Rositani back at her office. His pleas became louder as my heels clacked onto the ground. “Sawyer, you know what happens when you get too close to the door,” a voice said, followed by an electrical zap. Jedidiah’s screams rang out into the hall. ‘I feel like I should’ve stayed there… but why?’ I sighed, sitting back down onto the comfy, velvet seat. “Don’t get too worked up about him. He does this all the time. We told him a handful of times not to touch the damn door but what does he do? Touch the damn door. He claims that the voices tell him to do it, but it’s just really his weird desires,” Dr. Rositani said, handing me a box labeled ‘Psychiatric Intern’. “Sorry for going over there… I was curious,” I apologized. “You better watch out. You can’t let curiosity get the best of you in this mental facility. It can get you killed, especially if you went to Myer’s room. Anyways, the paperwork is fully done. You’re officially my intern.” I beamed with joy as I said, “Thank you so much for this job, Dr. Rositani. You don’t know how much I appreciate it!” “Thank you for even wanting to be my intern. Your first day will be next week on Monday. See you then.” “See you Monday, Dr. Rositani,” I smiled and left the room. 

 

Going to my car, I thought more about my odd encounter today. ‘Jedidiah… I can already tell he is going to be a handful.’ I started the car and placed my purse on the floor, still thinking about Jedidiah. A part of me wants to know him, yet the other part suggests that I avoid him. I’ve never felt such conflicting feelings before. ‘What the hell is my problem? Oh well… I’ll be back soon.’ I drove off and got on the freeway. ‘Monday is going to be interesting.’

 


	2. The Wretched One

“Can you tell me more about Jedidiah?”

 

Dr. Rositani looked at me with a peculiar expression before sitting down, handing me a clipboard. She breathed in deeply and crossed her arms.

 

“Jedidiah Sawyer has a long history, and it’s not a good one. His family are a bunch of lunatic Texans that kill people who step foot on their property. Not only did they kill them but… they ate them.”

 

“No way! You’re joking!”

 

“I would never tell you a lie, Ms. (L/n). That is  _ beyond _ me. Sawyer was forced into killing innocent people by his mother, Verna. We call her the ‘leader of the wolfpack.’ That bitch is  **_batshit crazy,”_ ** she said while lighting a cigarette. 

 

“That’s so sad,” I whisper in a sorrowful tone. 

 

“He had quite a fucked up childhood,” she puffed on her cigarette, “People here used to call him ‘Jackson’ so he would forget his past, but we thought it was wrong to fake his identity. He is already too far gone.”

 

“I see… Do you think… maybe he could  **_change?”_ **

 

“Change? Ms. (L/n),” Dr. Rositani laughed loudly, “Girl, what the hell you talking about?  **_You can’t change a killer.”_ **

 

“I mean, it has happened in mov-”

 

“Movies lie to you all the time.  **_There is no such thing as a ‘happy ending’ when you’re messing with a killer._ ** Let me tell you, there is a patient here by the name of Norman Bates. He fell in love with a girl who stayed at his motel, but his mother deeply despised her. A happy ending would be that the man runs away with the girl, but that was not the case. The crazy bitch stabbed the girl to death and Bates decided to drown the girl’s car into a nearby lake. You wanna know the crazy part? His mother was already dead. The person who killed the girl was Bates, who dressed up as his mother. Now, isn’t that some crazy shit?”

 

“Yeah, that’s pretty crazy,” I said, awed and shocked about the story.

 

“Life lesson; don’t fuck around with killers. Are you ready to start your job?”

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty excited if you ask me,” I felt a grin tug at my lips.

 

“Good. You’ll be downstairs in the cafeteria. Make sure to escort Jedidiah to his room after he is finished with his meal, then you can perform the tests on him,” Dr. Rositani smiled as she put on her jacket. 

 

As I took the stairs down to the cafeteria, I thought more about Dr. Rositani’s  words. ‘A killer could never change? There must be a way. Anything is possible.’ My heels clacked onto the tile as I walked toward the cafeteria door. My (f/c) dress swayed side to side with every step I take, as well as my (h/l), (h/c) locks. Nervously gripping the clipboard and taking a deep breath, I opened the door. Several heads turned towards my direction, making my cheeks heat up from embarrassment. Before I could look for Jedidiah, I was stopped by a tall female wearing blue scrubs.

 

“Hey (F/n)! It’s good to see you here,” her blue eyes lit up with joy.

 

“Hey Kelly! It’s good to see you here too. Congrats on the nurse internship!”

 

“Thanks!  I heard you got into the psychiatric internship. Congrats to you as well!”

 

“Thanks. I wanted to get into the psychologist internship but psychiatrist works too,” I smiled.

 

“You already know psychiatrists make **_hella_ ** more money than psychologists. So don’t trip. See ya around,” she waved at me and walked away.

 

“See ya soon.”

 

I looked around for Jedidiah and unknowingly bumped into a tall, chubby male with long, wavy hair. He stared down at me with disappointment, but his expression softened a bit once he locked eyes with me.

 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into you.”

 

The male barely nodded, accepting the apology. A voice rang out from behind him.

 

“What’s the holdup Bu-”

 

The voice was instantly cut off as Bud stepped aside, revealing a shocked Jedidiah. His blue eyes brightened upon seeing my figure as a small smile crossed his lips. Remembering all the things Dr. Rositani told me, my heart suddenly ached for him. ‘He is no killer,’ I thought, ‘He is just misunderstood and needs proper care.’

 

“You must be Jedidiah. I’m assigned as your personal physician so I will be spending the day with you.”

 

**_“How can I trust you?”_ **

 

“W-what?”

 

“You left me yesterday. How do I know you won’t do it again?”

 

“I promise. I won’t leave you again. I had to attend a meeting so I could even get this job to see you.”

 

“... We will see where this goes. Follow us,” he points to an empty table nearby.

 

I follow him and his friend, Bud, to the table. I sat across from Jedidiah, who glanced at me frequently while eating his sandwich and chips. The meal looked disgusting, in my opinion. ‘They really don’t provide for the patients here.’ I took notes on his behavior as he talked to Bud. ‘Constant staring but avoids direct eye contact. Good table manners. Seems to act civilized in public. Everything seems okay so far,’ I thought. A sudden outburst caught my attention and a turned my head around.

 

**“DANIEL, PLEASE STOP FIGHTING MICHAEL! YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED WITH NATHAN? HIS** **_EYEBALL_ ** **WAS TORN OUT FOR BUMPING INTO HIM!”**

 

**“SHUT THE FUCK UP WENDY. HE WON’T EVEN TOUCH HIS CORNBREAD SO I CALL DIBS! LET ME EAT THE FUCKING CORNBREAD, MICHAEL!”**

 

The tall male stood there menacingly as he reached his hand out and grabbed Daniel’s neck. Wendy shot up and ran out of the cafeteria to get the security guards.

 

**_“OH LAWD HE COMIN’! OH JESUS,”_ ** Wendy yelled while running out the double doors. 

 

Jedidiah grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs with me. I heard the security guards run as a lockdown was announced over the intercom. He pulled me into his room and shut the door. He barred it with a chair and sat down on the bed.

 

“I do this all the time when Michael has an outburst,” he says, stretching out on his bed.

 

“This happens often?”

 

“Yep, pretty much. Guards don’t do  **shit** when he has his fits. All they do is taser him and yell at him to go back to his room. I can see why he is in the solitary confinement ward.”

 

“Yeah… patients are hidden since they present a danger to others,” I said while sitting on a chair.

 

“Eh, I can handle it. He doesn’t scare me much,” Jedidiah replied with a smug expression.

 

“Yeah,” I looked out the window, “So what did you mean… about us being destined to be together?”

 

“That’s what the voices told me. The voices never lie to me either,” he glanced at me.

 

“But… we don’t even know each other.”

 

“That doesn’t mean that we can’t to get to know each other now,” he sat up and stared at me.

 

“Well, you’re right. My name is (F/n) (L/n). I am 21 years old and go to college. I’m not originally from Texas, I just came here for college. I don’t really each much food that I’m unfamiliar with, but I love Texas BBQ,” I smile a bit.

 

“My ma used to make the best Texas BBQ with the _ freshest _ meats in town. The homemade barbeque sauce was perfect. Since you told me about yourself, I reckon I tell you about myself. My name is Jedidiah Sawyer. I am 23 years old. My doctor told me the reason why I’m here is because the voices I hear. My friend Bud is in because of his bipolar disorder. He’s a nice guy, the guards are just assholes.”

 

“You must be fond of your mother. You know, I don’t believe what most people say about you,” I said in an almost quiet voice.

 

“That I’m a fucking maniac that deserves nothing but pain? That’s what the guards think since they love to abuse every single one of us. But you… you’re different. You care for people,” he said as he stood up and stood over you.

 

“I wouldn’t consider myself anything spe-”

 

“Shhh… You are special,” he sat on the chair across from me and glanced at the clipboard. 

 

“What’s that?”

 

“I have to run a couple tests on you. They won’t cause any pain to you or anything, just tell me how you feel about specific words or images,” I reassured him.

 

**_“You can do anything to me,”_ ** he whispered in a slightly husky tone.

 

“Oh, um…. Okay,” I felt a crimson blush creep onto my face, “S-shall we begin?”

 

He nodded while staring at me. His eyes glinted with curiosity and attraction. I gulped and pulled out a stack of images and words. ‘He sure is something,’ I thought while picking out the first word, **_massacre._ **


	3. Fake versus Real

An eerie silence filled the room as Jedidiah blankly stared at my notecard. His face showed a sign of distress and discomfort before it changed to a calm state. ‘This seems… weird…  _ very weird.’  _ He scooted closer towards me and reached his hand out towards me. Cupping my cheek, he analyzed my perplexed expression and smirked. I flinched a bit at his warm touch and locked eyes with his. He brought his face closer to mine and my face heated up as a warmth grew in my chest. ‘He is so close,’ I thought, looking into his lustrous, blue eyes.

 

“Jedidiah, what are you doing?”

 

“Admiring your features, is that wrong?”

 

“We have to get back to-”

 

“No. Let’s do something else,” he said.

 

His lips almost touched mine as his hot breath tickled my sensitive (s/c) skin. I felt his lips graze my lips, which caused my heart rate to quicken and my cheeks to blush furiously. Before he could lock lips with mine, the door flung open and I heard heavy footsteps tread inside. Jedidiah was grabbed by a security guard and thrown onto the bed before being shot by a tranquilizer. ‘What the fuck? He wasn’t doing anything bad!’ His eyes fluttered shut and the security guard slung Jedidiah over his shoulder. 

 

“Sorry, Ms. (L/n). Jedidiah was getting out of hand.”

 

“No, he wasn’t getting out of control at all. He is my patient and I am studying his behavior,” I huffed out angrily.

 

“You must understand that he is mentally unstable. You can study his behavior without him getting close to you. He is a dangerous patient,” the security guard said rather coldly.

 

Before I could lecture him more, the guard left and walked down the hall. I tried to follow, but I was stopped by Dr. Rositani. She looked disappointed and concerned at the same time.

 

“I need to speak with you now, Ms. (L/n).”

 

I merely nodded and followed her to her office. ‘She sounded so… angry,’ I thought while sitting down. She sat across from me while taking a swig of her water. She placed her elbows on her desk and crossed her arms. Her glare was almost strong enough to bore through my skull.

 

“What happened in there?”

 

“I-I was just-”

 

“Were you studying his behavior or did you just want a kiss?”

 

“Dr. Rositani! Please don’t accuse me of such nonsense,” I replied.

 

“Listen, I know there are some attractive patients here but it is **_STRICTLY_ ** forbidden to perform an intimate action with a patient. They are here for rehabilitation, not for sex or romance. If you offend this rule again, you will be terminated from this internship.”

 

“I… understand. I’m sorry, Dr. Rositani.”

 

“I’ll let it slide  _ this  _ time. As soon as Sawyer wakes up, continue your research.”

 

“Will do. Thank you, Dr. Rositani.”

 

“Mhm. In the meantime, make 5 copies of every paper in this stack,” she said while handing me a file folder.

 

“Okay, I got it,” I said and headed downstairs to the copy machine room.

 

‘I really have to watch myself,’ I thought. As I was making copies, I thought more about what happened between me and Jedidiah. ‘We were about to share… a kiss. Why did I feel so angry when it didn’t happen?’ Two nurses entered the room, gossiping about patients.

 

“So I was assigned to watch over Voorhees and you wouldn’t believe the size of his cock! He undressed for his physical exam and girlllll he was hung like a horse! Maybe I can sneak in his room one day so he can break my back,” the blonde nurse pervertedly grinned.

 

“And I can already see you caught his craziness,” the brunette nurse said, “At least you’re watching over him and not Bates. He is fucking weird.”

 

“I feel so sorry for you. Whoever is watching over Sawyer is so lucky. I would beat a bitch’s ass just to be in his presence. I saw him in sweats too. He is almost as big as Voorhees.”

 

“Eh, Sawyer is alright. His stares creep me out and he always talks about his ‘destined lover’. I wonder who she is… maybe an intern?”

 

“Whoever she is, I need to get rid of her so I can become his primary caretaker,” the blonde nurse furrowed her brows.

 

My neck heated up in discomfort as I felt her gaze on me. ‘Fuck, why did this crazy bitch have to come in here?’ 

 

“Hey! I don’t believe we have met before. My name is Tiffany and this is Viola. And your name is?”

 

“Hello, nice to meet you. My name is (F/n),” I faked a smile.

 

“So, what do you do here? Are you Sawyer’s caretaker?”

 

“N-no! I’m actually an intern for Myer’s caretaker so… technically I’m Myer’s caretaker as well,” I said as her gaze hardened on me.

 

“Wow, you’re stuck with him? I heard he doesn’t even take his clothes off when he takes a shower. I would totally switch with you but I heard Myers is… small. I’m here to do my job and have a good time as well,” she winked.

 

“Yeah… Tiffany used to take care of Bateman,” Viola said in an almost whisper.

 

“And I got to fuck him in the boss’ office. We tried every position in the book,” Tiffany said proudly.

 

“Oh… that’s… cool,” I replied, rather disgusted.

 

“Trust me, fucking in the workplace is a risky, yet fun activity. It pumps your adrenaline and it just feels great! I’m trying to get Viola to try it with Sawyer and I so that we could have a threeway.”

 

“Sawyer is rather handsome. He is the only guy I would really have sex with here,” Viola said.

 

“But… it's against the rules-”

 

“Fuck the rules! I do whatever the fuck I want,” Tiffany scoffed and twirled her hair between her fingers.

 

“Well… it was nice talking to you both. See you guys around,” I said while getting my papers together and leaving.    
  


“See ya sometime!”

 

‘What the fuck was that about? Both of those bitches were insane! I’m surprised they aren’t patients themselves. Hopefully, they don’t find out I’m Sawyer’s caretaker.’ I took the papers back to Dr. Rostiani’s office. She wasn’t there, so I just left them on the desk. A wave of anger came over me as I reflected on what was just said. ‘Those bitches won’t even get the satisfaction of touching Jedidiah! I’ll kick their asses-’ My thoughts were cut off by a sudden realization. ‘Why do I feel this way? Am I crushing on Jedidiah? But… why? I barely met him… but those words he said… Are we really destined to be together?’

 

I walked down the hallway and stopped at Jedidiah’s room. Turning the doorknob, I entered the room and seen Jedidiah laying on the bed. He was awake and staring at the ceiling with a bored expression. His gaze wandered onto my figure and he sat up. 

 

“Hey, I’ve been waiting for you,” he said, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Sorry about that… I had to make copies of something. Anyways, let’s continue the tests and make sure to stay seated on your bed.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It is a part of the test,” I lied.

 

“What a weird test. Alright, I’m ready,” he sat back on the bed.

 

“For this test, tell me the first thing you think of when I say a word.  **_Family_ ** .”

 

“Loyalty.”

 

“ **_Food_ ** .”

 

“Ma’s cooking.”

 

“ **_Friends_ ** .”

 

“Bud and you,” I smiled a bit at his response. 

 

“ **_Beauty_ ** .”

 

“You,” he said as my cheeks flushed.

 

“ **_Innocence_ ** .”

 

“You.”

 

“ **_Love_ ** .”

 

“You.”

 

“Wha-”

 

“You,” he repeated himself.

 

I sat there speechless while I stared at him. ‘What… the fuck?’ I took a deep breath as I absorbed what he had just said.

 

“Can you explain why I am the first thing you think of when it comes to love?”

 

“I don’t know. I just feel like I’m around my family when I’m with you and I love my family.”

 

“I-I see… onto the next test.”

 

**6 HOURS LATER**

 

I kicked off my shoes and hung my jacket on the coat rack. I tiredly made my way to my room and plopped on the bed. Dexter hopped onto my bed and laid beside my lazy figure. ‘So… tired,’ I groaned and sat up. ‘I didn’t expect work to be so… eventful today. First, I have a crush on a killer. Second, two nurses implicitly threatened to beat me up over Jedidiah. Third, my boss threatened to fire me because of an action that was supposedly sexual and against the rules. Fourth, Jedidiah bluntly admitted that he has feelings for me. What the hell is my life coming to? I just wanted an internship,’ I intensely thought. 

 

Getting up from the bed, I ran a warm, bubble bath and stripped from my work clothes. I put my hair up in a bun and got in the bath. Relaxing my body, I embraced the warmth of the water and the sweet, lavender aromas of the bath bombs. My mind wandered off and focused on Jedidiah; his beautiful blue eyes, his innocent smile, his dirty blonde hair, his toned body, and his mysterious attitude. Without thinking, my hand trailed down to my womanhood and rubbed my sensitive clit. A moan escaped from my lips as my pleasure increased with each rub. 

 

“F-fuck,” I whispered through moans.

 

My legs began to twitch and tremble from the pleasure, but I suddenly caught myself. ‘W-WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?’ I quickly retracted my hand and heated up from embarrassment. ‘I was… jacking off to Jedidiah!’ I hung my head in shame and sighed. Dexter meowed and curled up on the toilet. ‘Dexter probably thinks I’m a freak too.’ 

 

After the bath, I brushed my teeth and changed into my favorite babydoll nightgown. It was (f/c) with (2nd f/c) lace and bows. I crawled into bed and turned out the lights. The moonlight shined through my window, illuminating my furniture. ‘Well, I wonder how work will be now since I’m crushing on my patient,’ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. A Tender Touch

**Four Days Later**

 

Stopping in front of Jedidiah’s door, I hesitated while placing my hand on the doorknob. Thoughts of him raced through my mind as I felt my cheeks heat up. He has been clouding my mind lately and I do not know why. Even the slightest thought of him made my heart throb and my cheeks flush. But… I couldn’t find a reason for my random thoughts. As soon as I heard multiple heel clicks on the tile, I turned my head around. Tiffany and Viola turned the corner, snickering about the latest gossip. Looking at me, they waved excitedly and walked toward me.

 

“Hey, there you are! We heard what happened to Michael.”

 

“Uh… what are you talking about? I just got here.”

 

“Apparently, another patient pantsed him and Michael killed him in an instant. I’m sorry you have to deal with that lunatic,” Viola said.

 

“Yeah, that was crazy. We had to run a series of tests on him after that incident,” I lied.

 

“Can you believe that he doesn’t wear  **_ANY_ ** underwear? That’s  **_soooooo DISGUSTING!_ ** I bet he has a yeast infection or something” Tiffany grimaced.

 

“I can assure you that he doesn’t have that.”

 

“So… what are you doing at Jedidiah’s room?”

 

“Umm… since his physician isn’t here today, I have to take him out for physical activities but that’s all. My main priority is Michael after all,” I nervously replied.

 

Tiffany glared at me before her expression softened, “I see. Try to take some pics for us! I need to add a photo next to Jason’s bathtub picture.”

 

“Yeah, please don’t forget,” Viola chimed in.

 

Nodding quietly, I entered Jedidiah’s room and closed the door behind me. I saw Viola and Tiffany walk past the window as I approached Jedidiah, who was sleeping comfortably on his bed. Kneeling down to his level, I analyzed his handsome features. His dirty blonde locks rested on his face as he shifted a bit. My eyes traveled down to his open hand that carelessly rested beside his pillow. ‘He looks so cute sleeping… this cannot be a mass murderer that Dr. Rositani has been talking about,’ I thought as a smile crept onto my face. As I was lost in my silly thoughts, I mindlessly caressed his cheek. ‘He’s so…  _ oh my god.’  _ I soon realized his curious, blue orbs were staring into my (e/c) ones. A smile grazes his soft features as my cheeks violently flushed.

 

“Uh… I-”

 

“You’re here early,” he said in a husky tone.

 

“Yeah… we need to do some physical activities today.”

 

“Really? I know something that can give _ us _ both a workout,” he smirked slyly.

 

**_“I-I DON’T MEAN THOSE TYPES OF ACTIVITIES,”_ ** I blurted out.

 

“So you don’t wanna play volleyball with me? Aww,” he pouted dramatically.

 

Cursing at my dirty mind, I replied, “Oh.. oh that! Yeah, I’ll definitely play volleyball with you.”

 

“Let me just get changed.”

 

Standing up from his bed, he grabbed a pile of clothes from the transparent dresser. He flung off his shirt, revealing his toned muscles. ‘Oh dear god,’ I blushed at ogled his form. Glancing at me, a faint smirk crept on his face as he put on the clean, white shirt.  **_‘HE’S TEASING ME!’_ ** Looking to the floor, I mentally scolded myself for letting my desires get to me. ‘Another peek  _ shouldn’t  _ hurt?’ Taking a deep breath, I sat on his bed and glanced at him. He slipped his pants off and grabbed the fresh, white pair of pants. ‘He got a firm booty.’ After slipping on the pants, he walked over to me and sat beside me. His alluring blue orbs rested on my blushing form as a small grin crept on his face.

 

“You ready?”

 

“Y-yeah! Let’s go,” I almost whisper and walk toward the door.

 

He followed me as I walked outside to the courtyard. Timidly, he looked around and spotted his friend, Bud. I followed Jedidiah as he walked over to his friend and grabbed a volleyball. 

 

“Down for a game of volleyball?”

 

Bud nodded as he went to the opposite side of the volleyball court. I spotted Michael in the distance but didn’t think much of it. Walking over to Michael, Bud invited him to play since he would be the only one on his team. ‘Oh shit,’ I mentally sighed as Jedidiah stretched out. Glancing down, I laid my eyes on a large lump in his pants. ‘That’s his… oh my god.’ He caught me staring and I looked away in shame and embarrassment.

 

“You ready? Michael and Bud are ready,” he asked.

 

“Oh! Y-yeah, I’m ready,” I stuttered.

 

Jedidiah started the serve, passing the ball over the net to Bud. Bud hit the ball with a balled fist, making the ball fly over the net at a rapid pace. Quickly, I ran over and hit the ball with my open palm. The ball flew over the net towards Michael. I couldn’t tell what his facial expression was since he was wearing his mask, but I was already intimidated by him. Raising his balled fists high, he swung his hands downwards, hitting the ball. The ball flew towards me at an immense speed. I thought it was going to hit me but Jedidiah pushed me down onto the ground to avoid the incoming volleyball. Falling onto the hard concrete, I groaned at looked up at Jedidiah. He was lying between my open legs, creating a vulgar pose. Blushing intensely, I looked over and seen the volleyball had gone through one of the hospital walls.

 

“Hey man! Take it easy,” Jedidiah scolded Michael. 

 

Michael didn’t respond. He walked away nonchalantly as security guards burst through the door, armed with batons and tasers. Helping me up, Jedidiah checked every inch of my body to make sure I was okay. 

 

“W-what are you-”

 

“I’m making sure you’re okay. I definitely don’t want to see you hurt.”

 

I smiled a bit as his comment as my heart throbbed. ‘He cares for me?’ He found a slight scratch on my leg and tore off a piece of his shirt. Bandaging my small wound with the cloth, he helped me up and smiled a bit. I returned the smile and watched as Michael was escorted inside by the security guards. One of the security guards walked towards me wearing a concerned expression.

 

“Are you alright, Ms. (L/n)?”

 

“Yes, Jedidiah helped me out,” I said.

 

His expression changed to angry as he asked, “Could you speak to me in a more private area?”

 

Suspiciously, I nodded and followed the security guard. He took me to an isolated part of the courtyard. The trees swayed in the wind as the security guard sighed.

 

“Have you read the handbook for interns?”

 

“There’s… a handbook?”

 

He nodded and said harshly, “You have to read it. What you have just done is unacceptable.”

 

“W-what do you mean?”

 

“You cannot accept help from a patient. What if they killed you?”

 

“Please, you don’t un-”

 

“I do not care-”

 

**_“JEDIDIAH WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!”_ **

 

My voice echoed as the security guard looked rather shocked. ‘Oh no…’ His mouth was slightly agape and his eyebrows furrowed in anger.  _ ‘I’m going to be fired,’  _ I mentally sighed. Suddenly, his expression softened and he nodded understandingly. Now, I had worn the shocked expression that he had before.

 

“I get where you’re coming from. The staff treats the patients like they’re some sort of freaks. I’m sorry for assuming the worst.”

 

“No need to apologize. In fact, I should apologize for my outburst.”

 

“No no, don’t be sorry. I think some of the rules are completely stupid. Unlike the faculty, I do believe that these people  **_can_ ** change.”

 

“You… believe that too? Looks like we are in the same boat,” I smiled warmly.

 

“That’s good to know. My name is Tate. I haven’t told anybody this but… I hope that one day the patients can escape. I hate seeing them here like this, living miserably and being abused every single day,” he said.

 

“I agree with you. They’re so sad,” I sighed.

 

“I should go now since I’m assigned to patrol the kitchen in a couple of minutes. See you around,” he grinned before leaving.

 

‘He was a nice guy. Thank god he didn’t rat me out.’ I walked back to Jedidiah, who was patiently waiting on the sidelines for me. A smile formed on his lips once he saw my approaching figure. Standing up, he walked toward me.

 

“Let’s go back to my room. I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

 

Nodding, I followed him back to his room. I wrote down on the clipboard that physical activities were canceled because Jedidiah got hurt. He sat down on his bed and called me over. Curiously, I sat beside him and stared at him. His blue eyes sparkled with a mysterious aura as a smirk crept on his face.

 

“What is i-”

 

I was cut off by his lips smashing into mine. I didn’t even attempt to pull away or resist the kiss. His hand traveled up my head and stroked my (h/c) locks tenderly. Wrapping my arms around him, I savored the sweet taste of his saliva. Suddenly, he pulled away and stared at me, eyes full of lust and mischief.

 

“I’ve been waiting so long for this moment,” he huskily whispered as a lump hardened in his pants.

 

“Jedidiah…”

 

He slid on top of me and grinned. I felt his hard member grind against my womanhood, making me mewl with pleasure. Shifting uncomfortably, I pushed him off of me. He looked at me with a disappointed expression and huffed angrily.

 

“Jedidiah, we can’t do this here.”

 

“I got an idea,” he said and grabbed my hand, dragging me down the hallway.

 

He walked down the hallway, eyes filled with pure determination. He stopped at an abandoned closet that had cobwebs covering the doorknob. Flinging the door open aggressively, he pushed me into the closet and shut it. After he barred the wardrobe with a couple of brooms, he pushed me up onto the wooden counter. Unbuttoning my shirt, he easily unhooked my bra and tenderly gripped my (s/c) breasts. A faint moan escaped my lips as he played with my sensitive nipples that had hardened from his touch. He grinned hearing my cries of pleasure and ground his hips against mine. Dirty thoughts raced through my mind as my need for him became dire.

 

_ “Stop.. fucking playing with me,” _ I whispered out in lust and anger.

 

“You want it  _ that _ bad?”

 

“Y-yes,” I stuttered out with a blush. 

 

Smirking cockily, he huskily breathed out,  **_“I’m gonna put a baby in you.”_ **

 

His comment caused goosebumps to form on my skin. His pants fell to his ankles as he pushed me up against the wall. Taking off my skirt, he threw them to the side of the room and played with the lining of my laced (f/c) panties. Licking his lips, he pulled my body forward and tugged at my panties and I wrapped my arms around his neck. ‘What did I get myself into?’


	5. Wylin' in The Wardrobe

Breathing heavily, he lowered himself down to my womanhood. ‘This feels so wrong but so right.’ I looked down at him as he bit the lace of my panties, dragging them off. A wide grin crossed his face as he spread my legs apart, exposing my wet, virgin womanhood. Licking his lips, he explored my pleasure cavern with his fingers. I tensed up a bit from his touch as he glanced up at my nervous expression.

 

“First-timer?”

 

“Y-yeah,” I said in a slight tremble.

 

“Heh… don’t worry. I’m a first-timer too. I’ve been saving myself for **you**. I’ll take the lead,” he said in a husky tone.

 

“Do you even know what you’re doing?”

 

Ignoring my response, he slipped his two fingers into my pussy. My inner thighs shivered a bit from his cold fingers entering my warmth. I shifted around uncomfortably from the foreign feeling. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain. My walls have never been explored so it felt… odd. I gripped the edges of the wooden counter as small moans escaped my lips. My (e/c) eyes watched him as he seemed to enjoy what he had been doing; violating my virgin walls. 

 

“J-Jedidiah,” I whispered his name between mewls.

 

A smug grin played on his lips as he retracted his fingers. An unknown, milky-like liquid coated his fingers. Bringing the fingers to his lips, his tongue greeted the liquids. A naughty chuckle escaped his lips as he suddenly slipped his coated fingers into my mouth. I flinched at his sudden movement as I pried his fingers out of my mouth. A sweet taste coursed through my mouth as I grimaced.

 

“Don’t like the way you taste? I love it… and **_I need more.”_**

 

Without warning, he brought his face to my womanhood. His tongue danced around on my clit as my legs twitched in excitement. I threw my head back in glee as a loud moan poured out my lips. His lips tugged into a grin as his hands gripped onto my thighs. I looked down at him as his tongue traveled up and down my labia. 

 

“You’re such a tease,” I groaned.

 

“Don’t be impatient now. You may end up getting it  _ rough _ ,” he warned.

 

Feeling his tongue enter inside my crevasse elicited a moan. I breathed heavily as his tongue flicked around. ‘I never thought… sex would be this good. This is way better than the bathtub.’ My fingers gripped his dirty blonde socks as his tongue traveled deeper into my canal. 

 

“S-shiit,” I whispered through moans.

 

His tongue hit a sensitive spot in my vagina, making me mewl loudly with pleasure. Suddenly, he pulled his tongue out and brought his face in close proximity to mine. His lips locked with mine and I tasted that sweet liquid again. He held the back of my head, deepening the kiss. Glancing down, I saw the hard member in his boxers spring out of the slit. It twitched with delight as he continued to kiss me. I grabbed his veiny cock and stroked it gently, evoking a moan on his part. 

 

“N-No. Let me handle this, (Y/n).”

 

He pulled my hand off his dick as I pried off his boxers with my other hand. The cold air greeting his skin brought goosebumps. Pushing my body against the wall, he pulled my legs forward. My legs dangled off the counter as he positioned his member in front of my entrance. He glanced at me as I nodded, readying myself for him. Pushing his cock gently into my womanhood, I groaned a bit from pain. I felt his length pulsate against my walls. ‘F-fuck… he’s big.’

Our lips interlocked with mine as he thrust his hips into mine. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I quietly moaned his name into his ear. I saw a smug grin form on his lips as his thrusts became rougher; a little too rough. The collision of his skin against skin caused loud, plopping sounds to echo into the room. His blue, lustful eyes bore into my (e/c) orbs as he plowed deeper into me. 

 

“You’re so f-fucking _tight,_ (Y/n),” he cooed out.

 

I tried to respond to him but I was too captured in the moment. My (h/l), (h/c) locks swayed with every thrust. I threw my head back as he found my sweet spot, pounding into it with every thrust. 

 

**_“J-J-JEDIDIA- OHHHHHH JEDIDIAH,”_ ** I cried out in pleasure.

 

He pushed me farther onto the counter as his thrusts became faster and rougher. It felt almost as if my body was going to collapse from all the pleasure I was receiving. ‘I’m not even going to be able to walk after this,’ I thought as my body shifted with every thrust. Heavy moans seeped through his breaths as he left love marks on my neck, collarbone, and breasts. I felt an intense pleasure in my vagina as my walls were pulsating with pleasure.

 

“O-Oh god, I’m so c-c-close,” I whispered.

 

“M-me to-”

 

His reply was interrupted by my loud mewl. My walls tightened around his cock as I felt a knot in my stomach unloosen. Panting heavily, I gazed at Jedidiah. His thrusts slowed down as his breathing became heavier. Holding eye contact with me, he stopped thrusting and released a final moan. Hot, thick liquid filled my pussy as he breathed heavily on me. He pulled his dick out and a long string of white liquid dripped off of his tip. I stuck a finger in my womanhood and felt the heaping load of liquid inside. ‘He really did cum inside. I just thought he was jok-’ My thoughts were cut off as he inserted the tip of his cock in my mouth. He swished the tip around in my mouth and pulled out. I tasted his warm, syrupy cum glide on my tongue before I swallowed it. 

 

“Like that?”

 

I nodded, causing a grin to form on his lips. He put his clothes back on as I gathered my clothes that were tossed around the room. Looking into a mirror, I saw that my (h/c) hair was a mess. ‘Ugh, it’s going to take forever to fix my hair.’ After putting my clothes back on, Jedidiah opened the door and supported me back to his room. Like I had thought, I could barely walk. ‘He was so damn rough.’ Walking into the room, he sat me on the bed as he lazily walked to his dresser. He grabbed a pair of pajamas that were marked with the mental institutions logo. After walking into the bathroom, I tried to stand up but I ended up wobbling, falling back onto the bed. Hearing the clacks of heels against the floor outside, I groaned. 

 

“Did you hear Jedidiah’s care physician was caught getting intimate with him? I’m going to tear that bitch’s eyes out once I see her,” Tiffany said in a harsh tone. 

 

“I’ll help you with that. Nobody will touch my best friend’s man,” Viola replied.

 

“You’re such a good person, Viola. I’ll let you in on a threesome once I seduce him.”

 

“Nice. Hey… is that (Y/n) in there?”

 

I felt their eyes bore into mine as they passed the window. They burst into the room, carrying clipboards. Unexpectedly, they wore calm expressions.

 

“Did you get those _**nudes**_ for us?”

 

“Sorry Tiff, I tried my best but he wouldn’t stay still,” I laughed awkwardly.

 

“Awwww, well there’s always next time if you’re assigned to him again. Hopefully, it will be **_me._** I would much rather see his cock for _**myself,”** _she grinned.

 

“If it’s me, I will pass the opportunity onto you,” Viola said to Tiffany. 

 

Smirking, Tiffany replied, “Your loyalty will lead you to high places… Anyways, we have to go since it’s almost time to clock out. How did Jedidiah do on his physical activities?”

 

“He did well. Everything seems normal… unlike Michael’s physical activity chart.”

 

“His sudden bursts of energy scare me. I hope he doesn’t murder you while on the job. See ya,” Tiffany said as she waved goodbye, as well as Viola.

 

As soon as they left, Jedidiah exited the bathroom. He plopped onto the bed beside me and pulled me close. His eyes gazed up at me in a loving manner. 

 

“Jedidiah… I wish I can do this but I have to go,” I said while standing up.

 

_**“Don’t leave me.”** _

 

“I can’t do this… it’s against the rules.”

 

“If it’s against the rules, looks like I have no other choice,” he said and stood up.

 

“W-what?”

 

“We have to escape. I had this planned out for a while.”

 

“But where would we go?”

 

“Back to ma’s house. I can’t wait until she _meets_ you.”


	6. Welcome Home

Walking out the room, Jedidiah pulled on the fire alarm. The siren blared throughout the hospital as the patient’s cells were unlocked. They ran towards the exit like animals. Security guards came out the elevator and readied their weapons. However, they failed to stop the prisoners that were screaming and busting out the windows, doors, and vents. Jedidiah grabbed my hand and ran down the crowded corridor. My body bumped into many frantic patients. 

 

“Where are we-”

 

“Just follow me,” he asserted.

 

Reaching the end of the hall, he panted heavily and rested. I looked around for any signs of security guards. ‘Thank god… nobody is here.’

 

“Where are we headed?”

 

“There’s a hidden exit down the hallway. We can go there,” he replied.

 

“Alright, let’s go-”

 

His lips abruptly crashed into mine, causing me to flinch. Our tongues danced together as he pulled me into his lap. I felt his large hands caress my waist and a small smile formed on my lips. His touch always brought me protection and comfort. Pulling away from his lips, I caught my breath and stared at him with a shocked expression.

 

“W-what was-”

 

“I just couldn’t help myself,” he grinned and stood up, “We should get going.”

 

Standing up, I followed him down the strange hallway. The complete reticence crept me out a bit. ‘I never even seen this part of the hospital.’ He opened a heavy, steel door that led to a cold, sinister hallway. The dimly lit room had cobwebs all over the place and a glass door stood at the end of the hallway. Beyond the glass door, there was an entrance to the woods. ‘This must be the exit.’ Grabbing my hand, Jedidiah walked to the door and opened it. The cold breeze greeted my (s/c) skin, giving me goosebumps. We started to walk toward the mysterious, dark woods before Jedidiah’s voice interrupted the eerie silence. 

 

“We need to find my ma-”

 

Suddenly, a loud gunshot rang out behind us. Gasping, I cowered in fear and looked behind me. A security guard stood at the door holding a pistol that was smoking. Looking over at Jedidiah, I witnessed a horrifying sight. Blood dripped down his face as he began to stagger. I noticed the two, bullet-sized holes on his cheeks. They spurted out with heavy flows of crimson blood. ‘H-He shot him.’ He fell onto me and tears formed in my eyes.

 

**_“J-J-JEDIDIAH!”_ **

 

A faint groan of pain escaped his lips and he closed his eyes. His body went limp and fell onto mine. I held his heavy body close to me and fell to my knees. ‘He’s too heavy… I can’t tell if he’s dead.’ Hearing the cock of a gun, I glared at the security guard.

 

**_“H-HOW COULD YOU?!”_ **

 

“I can’t let an insane man escape alive and I definitely cannot let you loose because you tried to help him break out. Either you come with me or you can end up like him,” he said coldly.

 

“You asshole… I’ll  **_never_ ** comply with you,” anger seethed with every word I spoke.

 

_ “What a shame.  _ Looks like you’ll  **_suffer_ ** the same fate as him.”

 

I clenched my eyes shut, expecting my death to be quick. Unexpectedly, a scream rang out, followed by a loud thunk of metal. Opening my eyes, I saw the nice security guard, Tate, standing over the other security guard. He held a bloodied, metal pipe in his hands and breathed heavily. The other security guard laid limp on the flood while blood spilled out from the wound on his head. Cocking his head in my direction, a worried expression crept onto his face as he ran toward me. 

 

“What happened? Are you okay? Is he okay?”

 

“N-no… he shot Jedidiah and I can’t tell if he’s alive.”

 

“Hmmm,” his eyes narrowed as he placed two fingers on Jedidiah’s neck, “He is alive but he is bleeding out heavily. His breathing is very shallow. Here, take this medical kit. Clean his wounds and bandage him up. I would stay here to help but I’m going to help a couple inmates escape. I know they’re good at heart… they are just misunderstood.”

 

“Thank you for saving me and thanks for your help. You don’t know how much I appreciate it,” I said while a smile crept onto my face.

 

“No problem. Take care and hopefully, I’ll see you again.”

 

After he left, I opened the small medical kit he gave me and went straight to work. I laid Jedidiah’s head on a little towel and applied rubbing alcohol on his wound. His face twitched a bit from the sudden coldness, giving me a glimpse of happiness. ‘Thank goodness he’s alive.’ After fully cleaning the wounds, I wrapped them up with bandages and closed the kit. His blue eyes fluttered open and met with mine. Touching the bandages, he sat up and groaned. 

 

“What the hell happened?”

 

“You were shot… but don’t worry. The wounds will heal in due time,” I reassured him.

 

“T-thank you… let’s go before anyone else finds us,” he whispered and staggered to stand. 

 

Wrapping his arm around my shoulder, I supported his weak body while walking into the woods. We had no idea where we were headed so we wandered around a bit. Stumbling upon a deer’s corpse that had an abandoned axe in it, I grimaced as Jedidiah’s eyes lit up.

 

“We are close… that’s my brother’s axe,” he said while pulling the weapon out of the animal’s corpse.

 

“Ugh, that thing stinks. What direction should we go?”

 

Analyzing the area, he responded, “There’s some smoke clouding the area straight ahead. Let’s go there.”

 

Following his idea, I walk with him straight through the forest. A large, cabin-like house appeared in our sight and Jedidiah let out a small gasp. ‘This must be it.’ Approaching the house, I heard cattle and livestock conversing amongst each other. A small smile crossed Jedidiah’s lips as he seen the house.

 

“Ma is going to be so happy. I haven’t seen her in  _ years.” _

 

“Is she going to be fine with me entering the house?”

 

“Of course. You’re the one who saved me,” he flashed a warm smile.

 

A hint of worry remained in my thoughts as I replied, “I’m glad that she will meet her son again.”

 

Jedidiah and I hopped over the fence, looking for a way to gain access into the house. He looked around and walked toward an open window. I smelled mysterious aromas escape from the open window. ‘Smells like… barbeque but not really.’ Jedidiah peeked his head into the window and yelled out for his family.

 

**_“MA! NUBBINS! DRAYTON! GRANDPA! I’M HOME!”_ **

 

The door flung open, revealing a brunette wearing a blue shirtwaist dress. Tears escaped her brown eyes as a small smile formed on her lips. Jedidiah ran toward her and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheeks.

 

“I can’t believe it’s you, Jed… It’s  **_really you_ ** _ , _ ” she whispered through sniffles.

 

“I missed you so much, Mama.”

 

“How did you escape? What happened to you? Who is this?”

 

“She’s the one the voices have been talking about. She saved me and cared for my wounds. Please… let her stay with us. I can’t live without her or my family.”

 

His mother shot me a suspicious glance but her calm composure returned when she looked at him, “Of course she can. Go inside and meet up with everyone at the dinner table.  **_I must have a talk with her.”_ **

 

Nodding, he walked inside and closed the door. The mother approached me with an unreadable expression. An uneasy feeling came over me as she stood over me, crossing her arms.

 

“So you saved my son? What is your name?”

 

“M-My name is (Y/n). Nice to meet you, Ms. Sawyer,” I curtsied. 

 

“A well-mannered woman, **_I like that,”_ ** a grin crept on her face, “How did you meet Jed?”

 

“I was assigned to be his care physician. Unlike the other staff, I didn’t have anything against him or his past. I treated him with respect; as a human being.”

 

“Awww, ain’t you a sweet little thang. I know those **_motherfuckers_ ** treated him bad but you…  _ you didn’t treat him like that.  _ I can tell by the way he looks at you.”

 

“Of course not. Why would I? He’s such a nice person,” I trailed off.

 

She stood in silence and pondered before responding, “I can tell that you have a good heart. _My son could use somebody like you._ **Welcome to the family, (Y/n).”**

 

I looked at her with a shocked expression plastered on my face as I stammered out, “T-thank you, Ms. Sawyer.”

 

“Please, just call me  **_Mama Sawyer._ ** You’re just in time for dinner too. You’ll love meeting the family.”

 

I smiled warmly and followed her into the house. Even though I got a bad vibe from this, a part of it felt welcoming. I couldn’t understand what she meant. ‘Mama Sawyer… why would she tell me to call her that? I’m not even really dating him…’ Walking into the dining room, I saw macabre decorations all around the room. A family portrait hung on the wall along with a string of bones. Jedidiah patted on a seat next to him while looking at me. In the middle of a table, there was a skull and ribcage that looked all too real. A long-haired male shot his gaze toward me and a twisted smile formed on his lips.

 

“You must be  _ Jed’s girl.  _ Nice to meet ya and welcome into the Sawyer family. You can call me Drayton,” he shook my hand vigorously.

 

“Pleased to meet you, Drayton. My name is (Y/n),” I smiled a bit uncomfortable. 

 

He let out a sinister laugh as I sat beside Jedidiah, who was smiling brightly. Another long-haired male sat at the table, staring at me with a hard expression. Ms. Sawyer entered the room and saw his intense stare on me. Walking over to him, she whispered in his ear and his expression eased.

 

“So you’re the  _ new addition? _ Welcome to the family, (Y/n). I’m ya brother-in-law, Nubbins,” he said with a slight smirk.

 

“Nice to meet you, Nubbins,” I said nervously.

 

‘Brother-in-law? What the hell did Jedidiah say about me?’ Ms. Sawyer came back in the room with a large platter of ribs, cornbread, baked beans, and coleslaw. The ribs were abnormally large and didn’t look anything like animal bones. ‘What the fuck?’ Setting the platter down, she sat at the farthest end of the table beside an older man. ‘That must be Grandpa. He hasn’t uttered a word since I came in.’ 

 

“Now boys, say grace before you dig in.”

 

Clasping their hands together, they whispered to themselves. I did the same, which Ms. Sawyer noticed. A small smile played on her lips as she said grace. Nubbins and Drayton intensely stared at me, almost as if I was a meal and they were hungry. I looked at the floor as an uncomfortable blush crept onto my (s/c) cheeks. After saying grace, everyone picked out the food they wanted and put it on their plate. I didn’t trust the odd-looking ribs, so I chose to stick to cornbread, coleslaw, and baked beans. Ms. Sawyer noticed this and spoke out.

 

“How come you’re not taking any meat? You need more on your bones,” she said while placing a couple ribs on her plate.

 

“Sometimes meat makes me sick so I tend not to eat much. I’m fine with the other food. It looks delicious. Thank you for preparing this meal,” I smiled.

 

“Anytime hun. I make sure my family eats well.”

 

Ms. Sawyer conversed among her sons, who were divulging in their meal. Jedidiah glanced at me and pulled my chair a bit closer. Blushing a bit, I ate a piece of cornbread and glanced at him.

 

“You don’t want to even try a little piece?”

 

“I’m fine. It looks good though,” I lied.

 

“If you say so.”

 

My thoughts trailed off as I ate my meal. ‘Could that meat be… no way. It can’t be that.’ I stared at the floor with a blank expression. A hand crept on my thigh and made its way into my skirt, touching my womanhood. I flinched, causing the table to jiggle. Everyone went silent and stared at me. ‘This is so embarrassing.’

 

“Sorry about that. I had an itch.”

 

“No need to apologize, (Y/n),” Ms. Sawyer smiled and went back to talking to her sons.

 

Glaring at Jedidiah, I let out a sigh and continued to eat my meal. He retracted his hand and went back to eating his ribs while glancing at me periodically. His hand crept onto my thigh again but this time, he slipped his hand inside my panties. Two fingers entered my pussy and a thumb twirled around my clitoris as he looked at me with a lustful expression. ‘No way, not now.’ I clenched my fist under the table and suppressed my moans. Licking his lips, he ate his ribs while holding eye contact with me. He grazed his tongue on the rib bone in a sensual way. Biting my lip, I resisted the sexual urges that were beginning to arise. 

 

“M-Mama Sawyer, may I use the bathroom?”

 

“Sure, Jedidiah will show you where it is. Go on Jed, take her upstairs.”

 

A wide smirk crept onto his face as he replied, “Alright Ma. I would **_love_ ** to.”

 

His hand retracted from my womanhood and he wiped it off with a napkin. ‘Damn it. Why did she have to choose him instead of showing me herself?’ Grabbing my hand, he led me upstairs. Opening a door, he shoved me in the bathroom and closed the door behind me. He cornered me in the corner of the room, placing his arm on a wall. ‘I can’t escape now.’

 

**_“I need you, (Y/n). I can’t control myself when I’m around you.”_ **

 

“J-Jedidiah… can we save this for later?”

 

“No. I need you  **_NOW,”_ ** he growled and dropped his pants.

 

“... I’ll give you a quick blowjob. That’s all. You have to be quiet, your family is downstairs.”

 

“Okay, I promise,” he assured.

 

Kneeling, I pulled down his boxers. His large, hard cock flung out, twitching in the cold air. ‘I can’t believe this.’ I spit on his cock and rubbed it in, trying to get a lubed start. He licked his lips with excitement as I stroked his cock. 

 

“When are you going to stop teasing me?”

 

“Whenever I feel like it’s time to stop,” I grinned.

 

“Don’t _ fucking  _ play with me. I need it… now.”

 

Without any warnings, he shoved his cock forcefully into my mouth. I gagged a bit at the sudden intrusion but I soon got used to it. Gripping my (h/c) locks, he thrusted slowly into my mouth. Quiet moans escaped his lips as I caressed his balls. ‘I feel so dirty but why do I enjoy this?,’ I thought with a shameful blush. His hips began to buck roughly, causing my head to whip back. Biting his lip, he looked down at me. His baby blue eyes locked with my (e/c) orbs, showing a lustful craving. I held onto his thighs, hoping that it would be over soon. ‘We’re going to be caught.’ Quickening his pace, a few louder moans escaped his mouth.

 

“B-Be q-q-quiet,” I stuttered out with a mouthful of his cock.

 

Nodding, he stared up at the ceiling in pure bliss. His thrusts began to slow down and he clenched his fists tightly on my hair. I felt his dick began to twitch against my uvula. Hot, thick cum spilled into my esophagus, burning the roof of my mouth. He retracted his cock from my mouth and pulled his boxers back up, along with his pants. Reluctantly, I swallowed his sweet cum and breathed heavily. I hung my head in shame as I stood up. 

 

“I… I love you, (Y/n). Let’s go back and finish dinner.”

 

“I think I’m full… I need to take a shower. Where is the bathtub at?”

 

“Aww, okay. I’ll take you to the other bathroom. I’ll tell Ma that you’re sleepy after all that running.”

 

I followed him down the hall and into another bathroom. Walking into the bathroom, he got a towel out of the closet and set it on the toilet.

 

“After you’re done, go to the room across from this bathroom. That’s my room. Ma said that you’ll be staying in my room.”

 

“Thanks. Tell her I said thanks for the meal again.”

  
Smiling, he left the room and closed the door behind him. I flung off my clothes and placed them on the counter. ‘Damn, I don’t even have a change of clothes,’ i sighed. Approaching the bathtub, a foul odor crept into my nose. ‘God, it smells like rot,’ I retched while covering my mouth and nose. My hand pulled the bathtub curtain aside and a gasp escaped my lips. The sight before me was unlike anything that I had ever seen in my life. A fresh, human corpse laid in the bathtub. It was mutilated; ribs ripped out and eyeballs plucked out. Backing away, my back hit the wall as I slid down to the floor. ‘Oh… my god. Those are the ribs… They really are…  **_cannibals.’_ **  A queasy feeling washed over me as I retched again. I flipped open the toilet and vomited from the putrid smell and sight. ‘Did I eat that too? Oh no.’ Covering myself with a towel, I grabbed my belongings and ran into his room. Fear ran through my veins as I shut the door. Rummaging through the closet, I put on a plain shirt and pants. ‘This is insane. I can’t believe the rumors were true. But… Jedidiah seemed so innocent, so pure. Is he really a  **_maniac_ ** like his family?’


	7. Find a Way Out Alive

The sunlight blared through the room, causing my (e/c) to flutter open from the distraction. Sitting up, I groaned and rubbed my eyes. ‘Where the hell am I? What happened?’ I looked around the room and realized that I was in Jedidiah’s room. His room was pretty plain since he had a wooden dresser, bed frame, and end tables. Unlike me, he didn’t have a T.V. in his room or a computer. A clock hung above the door frame and a large lamp was next to the right end table. The memories of yesterday flooded my consciousness and I became nervous again. ‘I have to ask Jedidiah about that… body… but where is he?’ I opened the door and looked around for him. Walking down the stairs, I entered the living room and frantically scanned the area. Without paying attention, I bumped into Ms. Sawyer, who seemed surprised.

 

“I’m so sorry Ms- I mean, Mama Sawyer. Please forgive me for my rudeness,” I apologized.

 

“It’s fine, (Y/n). Are you feeling better?”

 

“Yes! Sorry, I left the dinner table early… I was so tired from running through the woods yesterday.”

 

“I understand,” she smiled warmly, “Since the boys are all busy, we should spend some time bonding. You’re my _ daughter-in-law _ now so why not?”

 

‘What the hell is she talking about? I’m not even dating Jedidiah… Sure I have feelings but this is ridiculous.’  My (e/c) orbs wandered to the coffee table and saw a half-knitted beanie. Beside it was a knitted pair of pants and a shirt that looked small enough to fit a baby. Biting my lip, my eyes widened in shock as thoughts raced through my mind. ‘Could Jedidiah have… No. He couldn’t have told her about having a child with me. He would never.’ Gulping a bit, I faked a smile and responded to her.

 

“Of course. Is there anything you would like to do?”

 

“I haven’t shown you around the house yet or the farm… So I’ll give you a little tour of your new home,” she said while walking in front of me.

 

“Alright, sounds good,” I said while following her. 

 

She took me outside to the backyard. Unlocking the fence gate, she walked over to a large, red barn. Nubbins and Drayton threw peculiar-looking slop into the pig’s slough. The pigs excitedly ate the slop up and squealed in delight. A haunting thought lingered in the back of my mind as I saw this sight. ‘Those must be the remains of that poor corpse… God, that’s disgusting.’ Nubbins noticed my stare and a dirty smirk crept on his face. He licked his lips, which caused me to immediately turn away. ‘Gross.’ Ms. Sawyer led me into the barn that echoed with noises that came from cows, pigs, horses, and chickens.

 

“Usually, the boys get up real early to feed the animals,” she said while walking over to her sons.

 

“You own a really big property here.”

 

“Yep and sometimes, people can’t help but trespass on this property. That’s how they end up with their skull bashed in and their brains splattered on the floor,” she said coldly.

 

“Oh… I see,” I whispered nervously.

 

She walked over to her sons and talked to them. I drowned out their chit-chatter and thought about what she had said. ‘Did she seriously tell me that she  **_KILLS_ ** people? Not only that… she doesn’t give a shit! How cold-hearted could somebody be? Is she a reason why Jedidiah was in the mental institution?’ I felt a hand grab my shoulder, causing me to flinch. Seeing it was Ms. Sawyer, I relaxed a bit but a feeling of unease remained.

 

“(Y/n), are you okay?”

 

“Y-Yeah… Is there something wrong?”

 

“You got so scared when I barely touched you… Your face is really pale too… You sure everything is alright?”

 

“Yes,” I lied, “Don’t worry about me, Mama Sawyer. I’m just… a really shy person.”

 

“Awww, (Y/n). Don’t be shy! We are family now. Come, let’s go back inside.”

 

Following her inside, I still saw no sign of Jedidiah. The house was quiet, almost too quiet. A drop of a pin would be able to echo in this sinister silence. I tucked a (h/c) lock behind my ear and nervously looked down at the floor. The carpet was dirty and had some deep red stains; blood stains. With every step, the wooden floorboards creaked eerily. My (e/c) eyes curiously analyzed the floorboards. There were little holes that the living room’s light shone into. I wanted to get a better look but I didn’t want Ms. Sawyer to question my actions… or I may be the next one to die here. ‘I really need to get out of here. Dexter is probably starving and my friends may be worried.’ I looked around for any possible escape routes while Ms. Sawyer took me around the house. ‘I could just go through one of the windows or the door… Maybe I could run back the way I came too… But which one will guarantee a safe escape?’ Twirling my hair timidly, I glanced over to the dark hallway. For a split second, I caught a glimpse of an obscure, silver door. The door had a giant lock, as well as a couple deadbolts that could only be unlocked from the inside. ‘What… the fuck?’ 

 

“Wheww, it was hotter than Satan’s toenails out there,” she said while plopping down on the green armchair and wiping off her sweat with a tissue.

 

“Yep, you can say that again,” I replied and sat across from her on the green sofa.

 

Grabbing the knitting kit, she handed me two crochet needles and a pink ball of yarn. I stared down at the yarn and needles, confused as to why she handed me them. Ms. Sawyer noticed my expression and cocked her head to the side. Wearing a puzzled expression, she leaned in closer to the table and stared at me with her mysterious, hazel eyes.

 

“(Y/n),” she said, “Have you ever knit before?”

 

“No… I’m sorry.”

 

A warm smile formed on her lips, “No need to apologize, sugarpie. I’ll teach ya the ropes.”

 

“Thank you, Mama Sawyer.”

 

I watched her twirl the thread around the needles in a complex fashion. ‘She seems very skillful at her work,’ I thought while she explained her actions. The yarn that she had threaded had a very unique pattern; it almost resembles stars.

 

“Wow! You’re really talented, Mama Sawyer.”

 

“Thank you. Took me a couple of years to perfect but I had to keep my babies warm somehow.”

 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” I said while twiddling my thumbs, “What was Jedidiah like when he was younger?”

 

“Jed? Oh, Jed,” a small giggle escaped her lips, “He was such an innocent, young boy. He wouldn’t  **_dare_ ** to hurt a fly. I’m so glad you brought my baby back.”

 

“Of course. I know any mother would be distressed without their child by their side.”

 

Grabbing my hand, she squeezed it and smiled tenderly, “And I’m happy that he brought such a beautiful, young woman like you home.”

 

My cheeks heated up as I stuttered, “T-T-Thank you.”

 

“Speaking of Jedidiah, I **_fixed_ ** him all up for you.”

 

Glancing at her curiously, I asked, “What do you mean?”

 

“It’s a surprise,” she grinned, “It’s going to knock your boots loose.”

 

“Oh, well I can’t wait,” a small smile formed on my (s/c) lips.

 

“I just noticed… you’re the first one that he’s brought back that’s  **_alive_ ** too.”

 

“E-Excuse me, what do-”

 

“Anyways,” she cut me off, “let’s get back to our knitting lesson here.”

 

I didn’t pay attention to her lessons at all. My mind was more concerned about what she had said than any knitting lesson. My (f/c) eyes trailed off to the floor as thoughts ran rampant in my mind. ‘What does she mean? Is this some type of twisted, sick love cycle for Jedidiah? Am I… going to die? Or be eaten? Will I end up like that corpse?’ A cold sweat broke out on my forehead as my hands started to tremble. A wave of anxiousness hit me harder than a tsunami. ‘I need to get the fuck out.’ Glancing over to Ms. Sawyer, I noticed that her eyes were closed shut. A couple of snores escaped her lips as she shifted around a bit. ‘She’s asleep… This gives me a chance.’

 

My eyes darted around the room frantically while I thought of a way to escape. ‘Could that steel door lead to an escape route?’ Standing up, I looked down the hallway. The steel door stood at the edge of my sight. A sense of doubt remained in the back of my mind. ‘This can’t be the exit… but I will never know if I do not try it.’ Glancing out the window, I saw that Drayton and Nubbins were busy bathing the cows. Ms. Sawyer was fast asleep, giving me a better chance to escape undetected. Quietly, I crept down the hallway toward the door. The floorboards didn’t creak as much due to my careful maneuvering. My (e/c) wandered around nervously and my breathing hitched as I felt a lump form in my throat. As I eased closer to the door, I heard peculiar noises coming from the other side. Putting my ear against the cold, steel door, heavy breathing and loud thuds resonated throughout the room on the other side. The thuds became closer and the door rattled a bit. ‘S-Shi-’ 

 

My thoughts were cut off by the door sliding open abruptly. Gasping from the sudden impact, I fell on my side and winced in pain. My eyes got a view of the interior of the room and my heart rate shot through the roof. It almost resembled a slaughterhouse with meat hooks, little to no lighting, abattoir tools, meat cleavers, and other gruesome features. Blood decorated the floors and walls, as well as the tables. Looking closer, I noticed that the room was slightly flooded. My restless eyes widened in shock as I noticed the ominous figure towering over me. It was Jedidiah but… it wasn’t the same one that I had known. He had a sinister glare in his eyes and wore a cold, expressionless facade. Squinting my eyes, I noticed his bandages were removed and stitches took the place, along with a brown, leather muzzle. ‘What kind of perverse surprise is this? Why did she ruin… my Jedidiah?’ In one hand, he held a bloodied chainsaw. In the other, he held something that can only be described as a horror. Crimson liquids dribbled onto the floor from the corpse that he held. It’s organs spilled out onto the floor while making sloshing noises. I covered my mouth and stared in disbelief at the horrendous sight. ‘This… This can’t be real. IT CAN’T BE!’ 

 

“Sleep well last night?”

 

I couldn’t bring myself to respond to him. Staring at him with a repulsive, unsettled expression, I backed into the wall and hugged my legs tightly. His eyes watched me curiously and dropped the half-sawn body with a loud thud, as well as the chainsaw. He kneeled to my level and pulled me into a tight hug. Blood dirtied my clothes as I stared at the body in disgust, shock, and fear.

 

“There’s nothing to be scared of, (Y/n),” he whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

  
He raked his fingers through my (h/c) locks as I trembled from fear. Glancing over, I noticed he left a chunk of the corpse’s brain in my hair. My shoulders tensed up from disgust as he caressed my cheeks. I didn’t bother to look him in his eyes; he isn’t the same Jedidiah. ‘I need to get out and I need to get the fuck out  **_by tonight.’_ **


	8. Fight or Flight

**A Couple of Weeks Later**

 

No, I couldn’t sleep now. I can’t subject myself in this toxic, dangerous environment anymore. I tried to give Jedidiah a chance, I really tried. My heart told me to stay by his side, but my brain yearned for escape. How long has Dexter been out? I need to feed him…. I hope he’s not suffering. Maybe a friend came to my house and fed him? Maybe… somebody is looking for me. The sight from a few days ago would not leave my memories. The walls were splattered with blood and wails were echoing in the living room. A man’s throat was cut because he was ‘trespassing’. He wasn’t. He was dehydrated and wanted to ask Mama Sawyer for water. She kept a fake facade, smiling and nodding. After she brought him into the living room, she instructed her sons to bind him to a chair. I watched it all with my (e/c), innocent eyes. I was disappointed. Jedidiah did nothing to stop this. Not a single thing. Then again, I didn’t do much either… but I couldn't do anything. I clearly remember his helpless, blue eyes. He sought my help because I was the only normal one. I’m not ‘normal’ anymore. I’ve been tainted by their influence. In the end, I refused to partake in the savagery and I refused to eat another human being. ‘I have to get out.’

 

“Mmmmmm,” Jedidiah mumbled in his sleep while he tossed and turned. 

 

Glancing down at him, I saw his harmless, resting figure. The stitches along his lips are nearly healed up. On the end table laid the leather muzzle and the peculiar, leathery mask. I saw the way that mask was made. It’s not leather, it’s skin; human skin to be exact. It was compiled from a number of innocent victims that I saw slaughtered cruelly, without any remorse. Slaughter was an everyday thing and everyone had their fair share, except me. Luckily, I was able to convince Mama Sawyer that I was too queasy about it. The cold, wooden floor greeted my bare feet as I sat up from the bed. The moonlight blared through the window and sinisterly crept onto my crouched figure. ‘I need to get away from here. Maybe I could find some resources in the slaughter room… Jedidiah’s workroom.’ 

I crept into the hallway and looked both ways. ‘Nobody is awake… that’s good.’ Slowly but carefully, I walked down the stairs and avoided the creaky floorboards. I winced a bit in pain as small splinters from the wood pricked my feet. My (f/c) shoes were downstairs beside the coat hanging rack, which was also utilized as a skin hanging rack. I grimaced at the terrible thought. ‘Ugh, disgusting.’ As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs, I stretched and grabbed my shoes. I held onto the railing as I put my shoes on, pulling out the small splinters as well. Glancing toward the entry of the ‘slaughter room’, I saw that it was locked tight with two giant steel master locks. ‘Shit, I can’t go there.’ Sighing quietly, I thought of possible escapes. ‘Maybe through the front door? That’s too obvious… Maybe… the barn? Yeah! I should find a weapon and a lantern there.’

A large gust of wind blew in when I opened the back door. The brisk breeze tickled my (s/c) cheeks and blew my (h/c) hair around crazily. I stepped out into the cold night and walked over to the large, red barn. The pigs slept soundly, snoring loudly. Squinting my (e/c) eyes, I saw a brightly lit lantern near a small farming scythe that was used to wack away weeds. ‘Bingo.’ Trying to stay as quiet and hidden as possible, I crept toward the barn and frequently looked back at the house. Fear ran through my veins and I nervously breathed. I can’t even imagine what Mama Sawyer would do if she caught me trying to sneak out… she already thinks that I’m having her grandchildren. My feet crunched the hay beneath my feet, causing the pigs to roll around in their sleep. The chickens in the nearby cages didn’t bother opening their eyes. The cows or horses didn’t notice my presence either. ‘Phew, I think I’m safe.’ I walked over to the lantern and scythe and picked them both up. The lantern gleamed brightly in the darkness of the night and made the scythe glow sinisterly. I stuck the scythe in the pocket of my denim overalls that Mama Sawyer had made me. She made these last week and embroidered ‘(Y/n) Sawyer’ on the back, along with my favorite flowers. By then, I knew that I had to find a way out of here.

Walking out of the barn, I carried the lantern in my hand and looked around. My foot stepped in a mushy, warm substance, causing me to pull my foot away and erratically stomp it on the ground. ‘ARE THOSE ORGANS?!’ I flashed the lantern at the suspicious substance. ‘Oh… just cow manure. Oh great… I smell like pure shit now.’ The chicken cages rattled violently followed by multiple squaks. My heart dropped, realizing what is going to happen. ‘They’re going to cause a chain reaction and the Sawyers will come for me…  **_I GOT TO GET OUT NOW!’_ ** My legs sprinted aimlessly, carrying me into the woods. Glancing back, I saw Nubbins, Drayton, Mama Sawyer, and Jedidiah come outside. Jedidiah held his blood-stained chainsaw and wore his mask made from his victims. Nubbins carried a large hammer and Drayton had a shovel. Mama Sawyer scouted the area with her eyes. They landed on my fleeing figure and met with my (e/c), frightened orbs. Her face contorted into an angry frown.

 

**_“GET ‘ER BOYS! BRING HER BACK HERE! SHE CAN’T GO RUNNIN’ OFF WITH MY GRANDCHILD! I NEED ‘ER BACK HERE ALIVE!”_ **

 

The anger in her voice caused the animals to wail and cry. Nubbins, Drayton, and Jedidiah followed their mother's orders and began to run after me. Turning away, I kept my eyes straight and ran mindlessly in the woods. I jumped over tree logs and looked around for the best route to take. Each route was clouded with a sinister, thick fog. Going with my gut instincts, I took the path on the right. I heard a few voiced approaching and I hid behind a tree. The voices sounded very… feminine. Not only that, they sounded a bit annoying.  **_‘T-TIFFANY AND VIOLA? THEY MADE IT OUT ALIVE?_ ** Maybe they can help me.’ Tiffany’s blonde locks flowed in the night breeze as she smacked on some gum. She carried something that looked almost like… a gun and she wore a frown. Viola’s freckled face seemed a bit scared and she fidgeted a bit, scanning the area with her green orbs. Blue orbs shot over to the tree that I was hiding at.

 

“I heard something rustle right there,” Tiffany declared.

 

“I’ll check it out.”

 

Viola walked over to the tree and looked over at me. Her green orbs met with mine and her scared expression changed into one of awe and shock. She grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet. Tiffany walked to Viola’s side and grimaced upon seeing me. ‘What is her problem?’ 

 

“(Y/n); the bitch who lied to me.”

 

“T-Tiffany, I don’t kno-”

 

**_“DON’T PLAY DUMB WITH ME,”_ ** Tiffany yelled,  **_“I SAW YOU LEAVE WITH JEDIDIAH!”_ **

 

Viola quietly chipped in, “Why didn’t you tell us about him, (Y/n)? You know he’s ours.”

 

“G-Guys, please-”

 

**_“YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH LYING TO ME?! I SHOULD BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF FOR BEING A SKANK BUT_ ** … I am willing to spare you on one condition.”

 

My head perked up in curiosity, “And… what is that?”

 

“Lead me right to Jedidiah,” she smirked.

 

“I don’t know where he-”

 

“I will count to 5. 1… 2… 3-”   
  


**_“OKAY!_ ** I’ll take you right to him,” I sigh quietly.

 

Standing up, I dusted myself off and sighed. Tiffany pressed the cold metal against my head and seethed with anger. ‘She must’ve seen the back of the overalls... fuck.’ Viola stood by TIffany’s side and held a small hunting knife in her hand. Either way, they’d make sure I’d end up dead if I didn’t comply with their desires.

 

“(Y/n) Sawyer? What are you, Jedidiah’s baby momma? You better have a good explanation for this or I’ll  **_blow_ ** that child right out of you,” Tiffany said angrily.

 

“It’s not what you think…  **_NOT AT ALL!_ ** I was kidnapped,” I said in a shaky voice. 

 

“Hmph. I don’t care what happened to you. As long as you take me to Jedidiah, it’s fine. Now, **_GET A FUCKING MOVE ON,”_ ** she yelled and nudged the gun on my head. 

 

Gulping, I nodded and walked slowly down the path that I had come from. I was walking right back into the face of danger, all because of Tiffany and Viola. The eerie fog clouded my vision and my heart began to race with fear. The nearby bushes rustled a little, causing my hairs to stand up on the back of my neck. I shrugged off the uneasy feeling, thinking it was a raccoon or fox.  I have to remain positive and not let fear get the best of me or I will end up back at the Sawyer household. Suddenly, a loud snap followed by a shrill shriek pierced the quiet ambiance and the cold metal was removed from my head. Looking over, I saw Viola fall onto the ground. Blood spurted out from her foot that was caught in a metal trap. ‘How did I not notice those bear traps? I got lucky.’

 

**_“VIOLA! WHAT HAPPENED?”_ **

 

**_“I-I DON’T KNOW! I DIDN’T SEE THIS TRAP.QUICK, GET THE FIRST AID KIT.”_ **

 

Tiffany took her backpack off and dug into her backpack while keeping the gun pointed at me. I watched uncomfortably and the rustling in the bushes became louder. My (e/c) eyes wandered to the bush. Oddly, it stopped rustling and all I could hear was Viola’s cries. 

 

“Okay, I got it. Don’t worry Viola. Everything will be-”

 

**_“T-T-T- TIFFANY! BEHIND YOU!”_ **

 

A loud, metallic object collided with bone, causing Tiffany to fall over onto the forest floor. Looking over, I saw a grinning Nubbins accompanied by a smirking Drayton. Nubbins had hit Tiffany in the back of the head with a hammer. Her head began to seep blood, causing Drayton to laugh.

 

“We got a bleeder o’er here!”

 

“Them bleeders make th’ best dinners,” Nubbins replied with a cackle. 

 

“You…  **_YOU GUYS ARE SICK,”_ ** Viola yelled.

 

“Heh, thas’ what they all say. Its what ya get fer disrespecting our sister-in-law,” Drayton said.

 

“(Y/n)... You led us to our  **_DEATHS?!”_ **

 

“Viola… I would never,” I whispered. 

 

**_“YOU’RE A MONSTER! YOU’RE ALL MONSTERS!”_ **

 

My mind raced erratically and I could only respond with one action; run. I broke into a full sprint into the right path that I didn’t take. Looking over my shoulder, I noticed that Drayton and Nubbins weren’t chasing after me. ‘How… strange?’ Drayton whispered to Nubbins and they both grinned.

 

**_“JEDIDIAH IS GOING TO HAVE A FUN CHASE WIT’ YOU!”_ **

 

Ignoring Drayton’s comment, I continued to run aimlessly in the woods. My breaths became labored from all the energy that I was utilizing. The path before me began to blur and tears escaped my eyes. From afar, I could see the black pavement of a road. ‘So close… to freedom.’ Suddenly, I smacked into a stoic object and fell onto my bottom. Breathing heavily, I scattered around and struggled to stand up on my feet. A large hand helped my weak hand up and held onto me tightly. I took a few seconds to catch my breath and looked at the figure. Helpless, blue orbs looked into my (e/c) orbs. A frown was visible on his face. He looked so distraught as if he had almost lost his prized possession. The whirring of the chainsaw drowned out as Jedidiah turned it off. He dropped by his side and took off the mask. Biting my lip, I held back tears. His dirty blonde locks dangled in front of his face and blew around carelessly in the gentle breeze. There were tear stains on his cheek. Something in my heart told me to comfort him but my mind disagreed. ‘He’s insane, I can’t go back with him… but… _ I love him.’ _

 

“(Y/n),” Jedidiah whispered, “Do you… not love me anymore?”

 

“Jedidiah… why would you ever ask me that?”

 

“You ran away from us… your family. Why… why would you do that?”

 

“I… I don’t know, Jedidiah. I miss my home. I miss my family.”

 

“We  **_ARE_ ** your family, (Y/n),” Jedidiah said, “You were home with us.”

 

“No… I want to see my parents and my friends… I want to go back to  **_MY HOME!_ ** I’m tired of being here. I need… to go.”

 

Before I could make any movements, Jedidiah pulled me into a swift, warm embrace. I felt his hot lips press against my cold cheeks, causing goosebumps to form on my skin. I melted into his embrace, hugging him back tightly. Tears escaped my (e/c) eyes and he rubbed my back in a loving manner. 

 

“I… I can’t do this anymore, Jedidiah. You… You guys kill people and….  **_EAT THEM!”_ **

 

“I have to follow Ma’s orders. I need to provide for the family.”

 

“By killing innocent people and cooking them for dinner? No… No Jedidiah, you got it all **_twisted,”_ ** I said, pulling away from his embrace. 

 

He stared at me with a hurt, confused expression. My legs trembled from fear, thinking of all the things he could do. ‘Will he kill me for disrespecting a family practice? Will I… be next?’ He approached me again and I didn’t dare to flinch, although my mind told me to run for my life. His hands interlocked with my own and his eyes bore into mine.

 

“I thought… we were destined for each other. You are supposed to be my lover… my wife. We are supposed to have children together. You’re having my baby,” he said in a low tone.

 

“Jedidiah… I don’t know what we’re supposed to be anymore.”

 

“(Y/n)...  **_I love you. Please, don’t leave,”_ ** he whimpered as a few tears escaped his eyes. 

 

“I… I love you too. I need time to think.”

 

“If you leave, I have no other choice.”

 

“What do yo-”

 

“I’ll have to kill you.”

 

Staring at him, my jaw slightly dropped in shock and fear. ‘He… would kill me? But… I’m his lover? I don’t understand. I’m not even bearing his child… at least, I don’t know if I am.’ I know that I have to make an important choice. Either I side with my heart or my mind. I love him too much to leave but I crave freedom again. I  _ can’t _ live this lifestyle anymore but I  _ cannot _ imagine my life without Jedidiah. Looking at the ground, I pondered my decision.

 

“Well,” Jedidiah said, “What will it be, (Y/n)?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay, college is KILLING US; literally and figuratively. Anyway, thank you all for waiting patiently. Hope to update soon! ~PeachySav and Misst2018


	9. Choice A - One of Us

Looking down nervously, I knew that I had to make a difficult choice. I would have to side with my heart or my mind. Jedidiah’s soft hands held onto my own, giving me a firm squeeze. I felt his gaze on my figure as I trembled a bit from fear and confusion. ‘I can’t leave Jedidiah… he needs me. We are meant to be together.’

 

“(Y/n),” Jedidiah whispered into my ear, “Please… stay with me.”

 

His head rested on my shoulder, tugging a bit on my (h/c) locks. Arms pressed firmly against my figure as my thoughts faced. I knew I couldn’t abandon him. After all, we were destined for each other. My heart pounded against his chest and I let out a shaky breath. His fingers trailed along my back, twirling my hair around. ‘I could grow used to the family’s insanity since they are… my family.’

 

“Let’s go back,” I muttered out.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I want to go back home with my family, Jedidiah. I want to see Mama Sawyer again… and the others. Most importantly, I need you with me.” 

 

The words felt like velvet rolling off my tongue, almost as if it was the most genuine thing I’ve said in a long time. Everything feels right about my decision, and the long-term goal is what really matters in the end right? My heart continues to try to convince my brain that this life is okay and good for me. I begin to drown out my surroundings and lose myself in thought. Am I starting to unhinge from reality? Or have I always had this loose bolt in my head all along? My thoughts drift off when I feel something shake me slightly.

 

“Hey (Y/n), are you alright?  You’ve been spacing out on me.”    
  
“I’m sorry Jedidiah,” I managed to muster out before grabbing ahold of my head. “ Jedid-.” My words are cut short as I fall forward into my dearest. The last thing I heard was his voice echoing through my head before everything went dark.

 

**3 Hours later** **  
  
**

“I don’t  know what happened she just passed out.”

 

“Maybe you gave her too much of a spook, the girl is a weenie.”

  
“Do you think she’ll ever wake up Mama?”

 

“She better wake up since she’s carrying my grandchild.”

 

“I promise I’ll keep a better eye out on her Ma. She won’t escape again.”

 

“I reckon you bes see that she don’t, or else her punishment will be far worse. Now that that’s out of the way I’m going to prepare a late snack.”

  
  
**Reader's POV**

 

I hear them chatting about me but I decide to just pretend to still be unconscious. I’m not mentally prepared to face mama Sawyers scolding right now.  After about 5 minutes I hear the door shut indicating her departure. Feeling the bed sink slowly from a newly added weight I shift slightly before slowly fluttering my eyes open. My (E/c) orbs flick across the room sluggishly taking in the all too familiar surroundings. ‘Well I can’t lay here forever’ I think to myself while gently poking Jedidah.    
  
“O-Oh you’re awake, I was so worried,” he said sounding relieved   
  


“Yeah, I’m really sorry about causing you so much trouble. I was just a little overwhelmed is all.”    
  
  
“(Y/n)..”

 

“And I promise I will never cause such a scene again or disappoint your mother.”   
  
“(Y/n)!”

 

“And and I wi-” My words were seized by his soft pink tinted lips crashing against my slight trembling ones. Rough yet loving hands carelessly raked through my silky (H/c) locks. It felt as if the troubles from earlier had just washed away, leaving nothing more than a peace and tranquility vibe amongst us for the rest of the night.   
  
Although, he didn’t really vocally accept my apology no words were needed to know that everything was going to be fine.  But on the bright side after our cuddling session, I managed to convince them to allow me to get my dear cat, Dexter. He didn’t really like the constant screams within the house during the day. But as long as he was by my side he was content. Soon after that months just flew by, and before I knew it, I was giving birth to my beautiful set of twins.  They were a great addition to this killing good family. My name is (Y/n) Sawyer, and I am a proud member of the Sawyer family.


	10. Choice B - A Way Home

Biting my lip uncomfortably, I contemplated his question. ‘Either way, I’m in deep trouble but… How could he threaten me like that? I thought… I was his destined one.’ Blood boiled in my veins as I clenched my fists. Jedidiah noticed my face contort into an angry frown. His hand traveled up to my face but I quickly smacked it away. A few tears escaped my furious, (e/c) orbs. He appeared to be stunned beyond belief.

 

“How could you say you love me…  **_WHEN YOU WON’T LET ME HAVE MY FREEDOM?!”_ **

 

“(Y-Y/N)-”

 

“I’m sick of this,” I seethed out in anger, “I cannot be here anymore and indulge in this…  _ false love. _ You and your family are murderers…  **_MURDERERS!”_ **

 

“Don’t bring Ma, Drayton, Nubbins, or Grandpa into this,” Jedidiah warned.

 

“You’re all  **_INSANE!_ ** I can’t believe I let myself fall in love  _ so recklessly. _ I… I need to go.”

 

For a second, I couldn’t believe the words that had slipped out of my mouth. My heart ached in disbelief at the harsh words. Jedidiah’s bright, blue eyes turned dark and filled with tears. His small smile twitched into a frown. 

 

“You… You don’t love me?”

 

“I… I don’t know Jedidiah.”

 

Silence filled the air and made my skin crawl. He stared at me with an unreadable expression as he wept. Goosebumps crept onto the back of my neck as I backed away from him. At this moment, I knew I made a mistake. Erratically, Jedidiah grabbed his chainsaw and slid his mask back on, staring at me with a menacing expression. My feet responded before my mind, running as fast as possible in a random direction. The whirring of a chainsaw echoed in the distance and began to come closer as leaves were crunching beneath my feet. I breathed heavily and continued to run without looking back. My vision began to blur slightly from the dense fog and my hope began to recede slowly. ‘No… I can’t die here.’ A sudden lump came up into my throat and I hacked up a warm, crimson liquid. The blood dribbled onto my (s/c) hand as I gradually slowed down. The whirring of the chainsaw became louder and I crawled behind a nearby tree, trying to cover my mouth. 

 

“I know you’re here~,” Jedidiah cooed out loud.

 

My veins ran cold from his menacing tone. His chainsaw wacked against the tree to the right of me, causing the bark to splinter. Gulping hard, I looked away and closed my eyes. 

 

“I can smell you, (Y/n). Your scent cannot hide from me.”

 

Clenching my fists, my adrenaline shot through the roof and influenced me to do the unthinkable. Grabbing the farming scythe from my pocket, I extended my arm out and cut at his ankles. Cocking his head in my direction, he yelped in pain and fell over, holding the wound. Blood spilled from the wounds on his ankle as I took the opportunity to run away. His whines and whimpers echoed in my ears, tearing my heart apart. Biting my lip, I held back tears and tried to calm myself down as I ran aimlessly. ‘He never loved you, (Y/n). If he loved you, you would have freedom. If he loved you, he would respect your decision to go home. If he loved you… he would choose you over his family.’ Sadness subsidized and was quickly replaced with fuming anger. Looking into the distance, I saw a lone figure standing above something that resembled a corpse. ‘No… it can’t be-’ My thoughts were cut off as something pummeled me to the ground. Hesitating, I squirmed around erratically and tried my best to break free. My (e/c) orbs met familiar a pair of familiar, sea green eyes. 

 

“T-Tate? Is that-”

 

“Shhhhh,” he covered my mouth, “They’ll hear you.”

 

Looking over at the figure, I saw it grab the corpse by the legs and drag it off into the darker area of the forest. ‘That must’ve been Nubbins or Drayton,’ I thought. Tate helped me up and stared at me with a concerned expression. Giving me a bottle of water, he pulled out a metallic baton from his bag. 

 

“You need to get out of here. I’ll fend off Jedidiah.”

 

“How did yo-”

 

“I looked up his file… and I became worried about you. Of course, he’s not a bad person but the family… they’re something else. That poor boy was raised into a terrible lifestyle. The street is that way, run. Run now,” he pointed toward a clearing that led to an asphalt road. 

 

“Tate… What about you?”

 

“Don’t worry about me. **_Just go.”_ **

 

Although I was curious as to why he would save me, I didn’t question it. I did exactly as he said and ran into the clearing. The whirring of a chainsaw echoed behind me, followed by a blood-curdling scream. A few tears rolled down my cheeks as I ran for the road. I saw a small, grey Chevy Camaro in the distance. In the driver’s seat sat a raven-haired woman who was looking anxiously out the window. Her baby blue orbs shimmered in the moonlight. ‘Is that… KELLY?’ Her gaze fell onto my figure and she quickly motioned for me to come into the car. 

 

**_“GET IN! WE NEED TO GO!”_ **

 

Following her orders, I ran toward the car and jumped into the driver's seat. I set the bottle of water in the brown cup holder and sighed, putting on my seatbelt.

 

“You look really beaten up… Did Tate make it?”

 

“I… I don’t think he did.”

 

Looking away, I noticed a few tears spring into Kelly’s eyes, “Ah, he has always looked out for others but himself.”

 

“Why did you guys come here?”

 

“I saw you run off with Jedidiah,” she whispered. “Dr. Rositani warned me about him and I never understood why. After I evacuated the building, Dr. Rositani asked me where you were and I told her that you ran off with him. She began freaking out and broke into tears…. She thought that you would have been killed for sure. As she was panicking, she gave us the address to the house that he grew up in. We didn’t want to leave you behind, knowing that we could save you.”

 

“You… You guys didn’t have to-”

 

“No,” Kelly interrupted, “It would have been  _ wrong _ if we didn’t come for you… now, let’s go.”

  
  


Starting the car, Kelly checked her mirrors and the backseat. ‘It’s almost like a horror movie,’ I thought as my (e/c) orbs darted around frantically. I took a sip of water and tried to calm my anxious nerves. My body jolted a bit from the sudden car movement. Kelly pressed on the gas, making the engine roar menacingly. She kept her eyes on the road and wiped the tears from her eyes, keeping a calm composure. ‘She must’ve really cared for Tate. I’m so stupid. Why did I run? It’s my fault that Tate died,’ I thought, guilt springing into my heart.    
  


“I’m sorry.”

 

“W-Wha-”

 

“I should have stayed. I… I’m responsible for Tate’s death.”

 

“(Y/n), stop talking crazy,” Kelly said, “You didn’t kill him. Jedidiah did. Jedidiah Sawyer.”

 

The mention of his name made my heart flutter, yet it made my skin crawl. Still, I was torn between emotions. Tears bubbled in my eyes but I held them back. Tucking a stray (h/c) lock behind me ear, I glanced at the passenger side mirror. My gaze met with vengeful, icy blue eyes and my breathing stopped abruptly. I couldn’t move. I was paralyzed from fear. His chainsaw gleamed in the moonlight as he ran toward the car. He wasn’t wearing the same mask from earlier. This one was  _ fresh _ skin; bloodied and pale from fear. ‘Tate… No…’ Kelly noticed my expression and gripped the steering wheel angrily. Suddenly, the car stopped. I looked over at Kelly, who was weeping and wore an infuriated frown. 

 

“K-Kelly,” I whispered curiously, “What are you-”

 

Without responding, she threw the car’s gear into reverse and stepped on the gas pedal. The car flew back abruptly toward Jedidiah and Kelly kept a firm gaze on the rearview mirror. Jedidiah, who didn’t have much reaction time, collided with the car. The impact caused his body to fling onto the ground and his mask fell off from the sudden force. His chainsaw was tossed to his side and he laid limp. Kelly pressed the gas pedal again, running over Jedidiah’s body. I got a closer look at his figure and my heart sank. His blue eyes stared helplessly at the moon as blood poured from his wounds. Small coughs escaped his lips, followed by crimson blood. His dirty blonde hair was scattered on the asphalt in a careless manner. He caught a gaze from my (e/c) eyes and his gaze softened. I rolled down the car window and stared down at him, shocked. For a second, I thought I saw the old Jedidiah in those hopeless eyes. He breathed slowly and reached his hand out toward me. Shaking my head, I felt tears run down my cheek. My heart was devastated. My true love, now lying on the ground dying. Why didn’t I feel the urge to jump out and help him? Why did I allow this to happen? My heart questioned my mind. Jedidiah hacked up more blood and slightly smiled. 

 

“I.. I love you, (Y/n)... remember t-that,” he uttered out.

 

“Jedidiah,” I whispered, “I… I love you too.”

 

He smiled warmly at my words, causing my frown to turn into a small smile. Closing his eyes, his smile dropped and his breathing gradually slowed down. My heart screamed at me, telling me to run out and help him but my mind held me back. ‘I can’t… I can’t do this.’ One final breath escaped his lips and he laid on the ground lifeless. Looking away, I held back more tears and sniffled. Kelly rubbed my back and held my hand.

 

“We both lost our lovers today…. You’re not alone.”

 

Nodding silently, I didn’t bother looking at Kelly. I didn’t want to look so weak in front of her. ‘She killed my Jedidiah… but he wasn’t Jedidiah. She killed an unknown man, Jedidiah was killed a long time ago.’ Looking at the road straight ahead, I felt a glimmer of hope in my heart. ‘Home… in my comfy sheets with Dexter laying beside me… that’s where I belong.’ A smile graced my face as Kelly shifted the car’s gear down to ‘Drive’. Pressing on the pedal, she drove down the road a bit and glanced at me curiously.

 

“Know any way to get to your house from here?”

 

**4 Hours Later**

 

Sitting on the toilet, I clenched my hands nervously. Dexter laid on my bed in the next room, sleeping on the (f/c) blanket. It never felt so good to be home. I missed my friends, my family, my cat, and my bed. A small part of me missed Jedidiah; his graceful smile, his positive demeanor, and his beautiful eyes. I’ll never be able to see them again, only in my memories. Cupping my hands, I looked down onto the floor and spaced off into meaningless thoughts. ‘What if I went with Jedidiah? Would my life be better since I wouldn’t be carrying this much guilt? Was I really meant to be ‘food’? Why-’ My phone’s timer caught my attention and I clicked ‘Stop’. My heart rate increased as I grabbed the thin, plastic strip. Looking up toward the ceiling, I took in a big breath. I calmed down and looked at the small, transparent circle. Two, clear lines showed. My mouth dropped in awe and a flux of emotions coursed through my body. I was thrilled, yet a part of me was still sad. These two lines gave me hope. I still had a part of Jedidiah with me; his child. Of course, having a child would take away from my studies. It would become my utmost responsibility to care for his child, my child. I put the pregnancy test back on the counter and stood up. Closing my eyes, I breathed out and made an ultimate decision. This child… I will give it a life that Jedidiah never had. I will raise our child in the best way I can.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading our fanfic and leaving positive feedback! We really appreciate the love and support! If you're interested, please check out our other fanfic; A Slashing Good Time! We will start Part 2 soon!!! ~ PeachySav and Misst2018


End file.
